


G R A D U A T I O N

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Zane Truesdale and his little sister, Celeste, celebrate his graduation.





	G R A D U A T I O N

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't flame me for this. It's my first work on this site and I have a handful of others I might post. Please be kind and enjoy~

The sound of music and people chattering filled the male's Obelisk blue dorm; colored lights shone from its windows. An after graduation party was being thrown. Chancellor Shepard had a soft spot for teenage rebellion, much to Dr Crowler's dismay as he was the one volunteered to chaperone said party.

A slick 2nd year slid by the name of Zach slid up beside Duel Academy's number one duelist; _former_ number one.  
"So uh, since you're leaving you're probably going to want someone to keep an eye on your sister." Zach began, nodding towards the bluenette across the room who Zane had been eyeing all night.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Zane shifted his attention from his sister then back to Zach. "She has Syrus still." He stated. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't leave her in the care of someone like him.

Zach looked bummed out for a moment before picked himself up. "Syrus? Really? C'mon, he's a shrimp. Everyone at Duel Academy knows that!"

Zane's eyes snapped to the side to glare at him. "He's my _brother_." The cocky 2nd year old shrunk back. He didn't waste another breath on the boy, pushing himself off the wall and began to make way across to the stairs.

Celeste's eyes flickered towards the stairs as she caught sight of her brother making a quiet exit. She, Alexis, and Mandy had been chatting it up about year end gossip and cute boys. "I need to run to the washroom guys. Don't wait up." She excused herself, turning from the group as she caught Zane's gaze, her heart skipping a beat when the corners of his lips upturned.  
  
Celeste wandered over to the other set of stairs, beginning to make her ascend upstairs when someone called out to her. She stopped to look back.

"Retiring so early?" Zach stood at the bottom of the stairs with a confident smirk on his face.  
  
Celeste shifted on her feet. "I'm going to use the washroom.."  
  
"I can show you where it is!" He volunteered as he began to make his way up to her.  
  
"Uh no it's alright, I know where it is. Thanks." Celeste stopped him, then offered a smile. "If you wait for me downstairs, I'll come find you when I'm down to hangout." It wasn't as if she and Zach didn't get along, but his barely hidden crush on her made her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Zach smirked and flicked his bangs. "I suppose I can indulge in a lady's wishes." He acted as if he wasn't going to do it. "I shall see you in three." He turned and stepped off the staircase.  
  
Celeste let out a sigh and rushed up the stairs. Her feet took her straight to her brother's room on the second floor. Upon stepping inside, Celeste noticed how dark it already was. A hand wrapped around her from behind, clamping over her mouth as another grabbed her waist, pulling her body against another.  
  
"Its against the rules for little girls to be roaming the boy's dorm." The husky voice came from behind her, the hand on her mouth moving down to her throat, holding it in a light grasp and forcing her head to tilt up. Zane stared down at her from above, feeling her backside pressing into his hips. "Do you like torturing your poor brother?" He asked her as he ran his hand down her waist. She had worn her jean Jessica Simpson short shorts to the party, giving him a nice view. Him, _and the plethora of other males in the vicinity.  
_

Celeste bit her lip as she felt the bulge pressing back against her, a quiet giggle erupting from her throat. "Have you been like this all night?" She asked, running a hand down between them and palming his jeans with a light touch. He was already bone hard, but having strobe and black lights at a party made it easier to hide.  
  
Zane growled as his fingers dug into her hip, bucking his crotch into her hand. It didn't last long when he turned her around, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. His mouth bit down on her neck as he carried her to the bed, throwing her down and immediately tearing off her shorts.  
  
Celeste was already panting by the time she hit the bed, wanting nothing more than her brother to claim her as he always did. They had long since forgone foreplay, too impatient now to be connected than to waste time with fluff as that.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he unzipped his pants and popped the button, pulling his already painfully hard member out of his pants, his muscles twitching at the sight of his little sister below him. Cheeks red, mouth open panting. " _Fuck._ "

Zane dropped on top of her, not even bothering to take her panties off as he instead pulled the fabric aside and plunged himself into her already wet cavern. His head spun for a moment from the stimulation; her walls clenching around him helped all the more so.

She arched her her back up into his chest, Zane taking the opportunity to rip her shirt down, freeing her breasts from her bra. The way they moved as he began to pump into her, was almost rhythmic.

Celeste dug her nails into his back as she clung onto him, her head pressed back into the pillow and her mouth hanging open with soft mews escaping her lips.

Zane fisted the blankets on either side of her, pressing his face into her neck, nibbling at her skin as his body began to heat up, _quickly._

"You-" He rolled his hips into hers before slowing to a stop, his cock pressed deep within her, causing her to squirm. "You're still on the pill?" He asked, his voice thick with need and exertion. Celeste cracked her eyes open; Zane's hair hung in front of him, damp with sweat as he stared down at her.

She nodded finally.

A breath of air escaped his lips as he began to pull out slowly, stopping when barely the tip of it was inside of her, before slamming back in. "Good," He smirked. "Cause I wasn't pulling out." He grunted as he picked up his pace, watching Celeste screw up her face in pure ecstasy.

"Nn!" Celeste wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down and kissed him, Zane responding just as eagerly. His tongue was the first to take the lead, snaking into her mouth and tangling against hers.

They were messy, both of them nearing their climax. Their lips and chin were both wet as they broke apart, Celeste letting out a cry as she pushed her head back into the pillow, arching her back and curling her toes.

The way her walls tightened around his cock shoved him over the edge of self-control. His hands grabbed her hips in a steel grip and drove himself into her roughly, not caring how loud she was moaning or who could hear them. It was music to his ears.

With one final thrust, he came undone. His body twitched and for a second all he saw was white as he unloaded inside her womb, releasing all the pent up sexual tension he had been feeling all night. Feeling it towards his little sister made it all the more satisfying.

Celeste could feel the warmth of his seed fill her inside, a rush of goosebumps rushing across her body. Zane caught himself as he about collapsed on top of her, holding himself up on his forearms. "Wow.." Celeste breathed out, her chest rising and falling heavily.

Zane let out an airy chuckle, pulling his body up and sliding his already flaccid member out of her body. Everything he had was now leaking out of her wet cavern. A shudder went down his spine and his member swelling slightly at the sight.

However they were already gone for longer than expected, and before Dr. Crowler comes looking for his missing students, they both shook themselves out and got dressed. The siblings left at different intervals, Celeste returning downstairs and seeking out Zach as she had promised; Zane came down a minute later, both of them locking eyes as he smirked, and she shuddered.


End file.
